Micro-controller units (MCU) are widely used in electronics and are typically implemented with embedded flash (eflash). In high-end applications, such as the control of automotive powertrain systems, high-performance MCUs are indispensable to the agility, safety, and efficiency of an automotive vehicle. The eflash memories implemented in MCUs have fast read speeds. However, conventional designs of such eflash memories suffer from slow word line rise time and sensing speeds.